The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus provided with a tag reader configured to read information from a passive-type electronic tag.
In general, an image forming apparatus includes at least one unit attachment portion to which a replenishment unit storing developer can be attached in a detachable manner. An image forming apparatus that can execute a color printing includes four unit attachment portions that respectively correspond to yellow, cyan, magenta, and black developers.
In addition, the image forming apparatus may be provided with a unit detection sensor for detecting whether or not the replenishment unit is attached to the unit attachment portion. When the unit detection sensor detects that the replenishment unit is not attached, the image forming apparatus prohibits the print process and outputs a notification that the replenishment unit is not attached to the unit attachment portion.
Furthermore, the image forming apparatus may be provided with a tag reader. The tag reader reads information from an electronic tag attached to the replenishment unit by performing a short-distance wireless communication. For example, information concerning the developer, such as the color and type of the developer, is recorded in the electronic tag.
There is known a technique in which the unit attachment portion determines that a replenishment unit is not attached to the unit attachment portion when the tag reader cannot communicate with the electronic tag.